fnafuafandomcom_uk-20200213-history
Five Nights At Freddy's 2
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (укр. П'ять Ночей з Фредді 2) - інді-хоррор гра в стилі " '' point and click ", випущена 10 листопада 2014 року, розробником Скоттом Коутоном. Гра можливо є приквелом до першої частини і мідквелом до четвертої частини. Основне Ласкаво просимо в нову і поліпшену піцерію Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! В Five Nights at Freddy's 2 шість нових аніматроніку входять до складу нових персонажів. Вони дуже доброзичливі з дітьми, їм оновили технології розпізнавання осіб і обіцяють поставити цікаве шоу для дітей та їх батьків! Що ж могло піти не так? Як новий охоронець піцерії в нічний час, ви зобов'язані стежити за камерами і переконатися, що після півночі нічого страшного не станеться. Попередній охоронець скаржився на аніматроніку, яка намагалася пробратися в офіс (після цього його перевели на денну зміну). Так що, щоб зробити вашу роботу легше, Ви повинні надіти Маску Фредді, яка повинна обдурити аніматроніку і залишити Вас у спокої, якщо вони увійдуть в офіс. Але хтось зламав систему розпізнавання осіб. Цікаво, як ти виживеш? Ну і як завжди, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza не несе відповідальності за смерть і розчленування. Випуск гри Five Nights at Freddy's 2 була випущена 10 листопада 2014 року в Steam і Desura за $ 5.59 USD. Існує безкоштовна демо-версія на IndieDB. Гра повинна була бути випущена в 2015 році, як було видно на постері на сайті Скотта, але дата була змінена у зв'язку з проблемами з демо-версією. Геймплей Ігрова механіка дуже схожа з геймплеєм першої частини гри, але є деякі зміни. Гравець, як зазвичай, намагається вижити з 12 AM до 6 AM, сидячи в офісі і використовуючи монітор для стеження за аніматроніку. Тепер гравець захищається від аніматроніку за допомогою маски Фредді і ліхтарика, тому що в офісі відсутні двері. Замість них один широкий коридор, в який необхідно світити ліхтариком для виявлення аніматроніку і два вентиляційних входу, розташовані з боків, які можна підсвітити за допомогою спеціальних кнопок включення світла в вентиляції, які знаходяться над ними. Новий елемент геймплея - музична шкатулка. Її необхідно обов'язково заводити, для того, щоб стримувати маріонеткою в скриньці. Також примітно те, що ліхтарик - єдиний прилад, який споживає енергію. Історія * 12 вересня 2014 на сайті Скотта був викладений тизер для Five Nights at Freddy's 2, на якому зображений злегка пошкоджений і перероблений Freddy з невеликими змінами в зовнішності . * 28 вересня 2014 на сайті Скотта був випущений ще один тизер, і в цей раз з старим Бонні і іграшковим Бонні, на якому говорилося "Something borrowed ... Something new ..." (рус. "щось запозичене ... щось нове ..."). * 7 жовтня 2014 Скотт виклав ще один тизер, на якому був зображений оригінальний Фоксі і Мангл, які ховаються за фіолетовою фіранкою з табличкою, на якій написано число 2. * 15 жовтня 2014 Скотт релизована ще один тизер на його сайті, де гравець, мабуть, надів маску [Fazbear | Фредді Фазбера ], через яку видно, що в кінці кімнати стоїть Фоксі, зі слоганом "No place to run ... and exactly one place to hide." (Рус. "Немає місця, куди бігти ... і точно є одне місце, де сховатися."). * 21 жовтня 2014 Скотт випустив трейлер майбутнього приквела Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * 9 листопада 2014 Скотт виклав тизер, який був абсолютно чорним. При висвітленні, було видно, що це схоже на ляльку-маріонетку. * 10 листопада 2014 Скотт анонсував демо-версію Five Nights at Freddy's 2, яка повинна була вийти на наступний день. Більш розширена версія була відправлена декільком YouTube'рам, в ній було три ночі замість двох. * 10 листопада 2014 Five Nights at Freddy's 2 була офіційно анонсована в Steam і Desura. * 13 листопада 2014 була анонсована мобільна версія на Android, а також безкоштовна демо з трьома ночами. * 19 листопада 2014 була анонсована мобільна версія на iOS, де її можна купити за $ 3.99. Цікаві факти * Гра вийшла через 87 днів після виходу першої частини, швидше за все, це пасхалка, яка пов'язана з укусу "87". * У трейлері у Старій Чікі очі блакитні, але у фінальній грі вони у неї фіолетові. * При проходженні 6-ий ночі в газеті написано, що старі аніматроніка полагоджені, і їх відправлять в меншу піцерію. Але врешті-решт вона стає покинутій. * Якщо уповільнити і перемотати задом наперед запис крику, коли вас вбиває аніматронік, ви зможете почути " '''It's me!'" (укр. " Це я!") . Швидше за все, дана фраза не пов'язана з укусу "87", адже дії гри відбуваються раніше цього інциденту. Так само, якщо прислухатися до звичайного Скрімер з другої частини, можна почути такі слова як " Save them!" (укр. " Спаси їх!"). Можливо, ця фраза натякає нам на міні-ігри і їх сюжети, адже в них часто зустрічається така фраза. * Це друга озвучена гра Скотта, перша - Five Nights At Freddy's, третя - Five Nights At Freddy's 3, четверта - //ru.five-nights- at-freddys.wikia.com/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy%27s:_Sister_Location Five Night At Freddy: Sister Location * На початку трейлера можна почути пісню дітей, але мало хто подумав перевернути цю запис. Ось текст тієї пісні, але вже перевернутої: ** The killer is out ** Mike kill all, this is enough ** Mike kill all, Mike kill all ** Mike kill all, this is enough ** (Рос.) ** Вбивця на свободі ** Майк вбив усіх, цього достатньо ** Майк повбивав усіх Майк вбив всіх ** Майк вбив усіх, цього достатньо ** Але ця версія не може мати текст, який їй приписують, так як оригінал цієї пісні "London Bridge is Falling Down" в перевернутому вигляді не має ні найменшої схожості з перевернутої версією пісні з трейлера. А також Майк Шмідт влаштувався працювати після інциденту зі зниклими дітьми, а це значить, що він не причетний ні до Укусу 87, ні до вбивства дітей, так що це всього лише міф. **** Але можливо такий ефект створюється через те, що пісню співають повільно. * У ПК версії як і в 1 частини є чит-коди: для проходження ночі за кілька секунд, для цього потрібно натиснути на ніс Фредді і ввести комбінацію CD + (на numpad). Також, є ще один чит-код, коли можна з легкістю відкрити Шосту ніч. Для цього потрібно затиснути клавіші C D 1. Ще якщо ввести C D 2, можна з легкістю відкрити Свою ніч. * У офісі висить плакат. Якщо натиснути на ніс Іграшкового Фредді, то він видасть забавний писк. Така ж пасхалка є в першої, третин і в четвертої частини. * Ще якщо натиснути F2, то гра почне швидку перезавантаження замість того, щоб натискати на Escape і знову запускати гру. Цей прийом буде використаний і в наступних іграх. * В кінці сьомої ночі ми будемо звільнені через те, що ми "Погано пахнем". Є теорія, що цей запах походить від смороду крові і плоті, щодо наш герой, швидше за все вбивця. Аніматроніки * поломаний Фредді * поломаний Бонні * поломана Чіка * поломаний Фоксі * Золотий Фредді * Іграшковий Фредді * Іграшковий Бонні * Іграшкова Чіка * Хлопчик з кульками * Маріонетка * Тінь Фредді - пасхальний персонаж * Тінь Бонні - пасхальний персонаж * Ендоскелет - пасхальний персонаж * Джей Джей - пасхальний персонаж Файли гри Зображення: http://www.mediafire.com/download/leiov9a6leie10j/texture2_1.7z Звукові файли: http://www.mediafire.com/download/81w2wm4s36rgd97/sound2.7z Рецензії Five Nights at Freddy's 2 отримав позитивні відгуки від критиків. Омрі Петітт (англ. Omri Petitte) з PC Gamer дав Five Nights at Freddy's 2 70 балів зі 100, додавши, що він хотів у продовженні «більше розумності і невизначеності. '' "Я хотів повільно ходять костюми аніматроніку, які знайдуть мене і розріжуть моє обличчя новим і цікавим способом. Я хотів можливість ходити. Я отримав хоррор гру, глибоко занурюється в обман і хитрість, чудово жахливий коктейль з супернатуральной містики і ударів панічного адреналіну. Насолода хорошими частинами, однак, супроводжується гнітючою складністю ". '' Трейлер center | thumb | 300px